Kurogane's Craving
by blazedrake
Summary: It's a very short KuroXFai oneshot... Just pure smut...


KuroXFai

I just felt like writing something... sorry for making Kurogane look so much like a sadist and also, sorry for the lame title... I just suck at naming stuff...

"Kurogane-sama, could you please untie the rubber band around the tip? I've really reached my limit!" Fai pleaded.

"It's wonderful that you have accumulated so much that you're leaking… I see that you don't need my help to orgasm now." Kurogane ignored Fai's pleadings and continued to give sarcastic remarks.

There were clothes strewn across the floor. The strong man's captive, a beautiful blonde, was kneeling beside the bed. He was totally naked, showing his exquisite body and his ivory-coloured skin seemed to glow under the dim lights.

Kurogane was enjoying the scene of his partner masturbating in front of him. He had tied a small rubber band to the tip of Fai's penis and then tied his hands to the back so that he could not remove the rubber band himself when he wanted to ejaculate. Then he ordered Fai to relax his muscles by sticking his own fingers into his behind, which already caused the latter to be on the verge of tears as he felt so embarrassed.

Then he made Fai to plead out loud to him for more pleasure but at the same time, he refused to do anything for his lover. Kurogane enjoyed ridiculing Fai in any ways he could think of whenever they were in bed and he had a strange habit of acting to be Fai's evil lord or whoever, who tortured Fai using sexual means, which pretty much made him look totally like a sadist.

This time, Fai was supposed to be Kurogane's captured prey and Kurogane had been ordered to kill him but keeps him in his lair for his own entertainment.

"Kurogane-sama, please help me! My fingers don't reach as far as yours…" Fai cried out once again.

"No. I'm not done with you yet…" Kurogane smirked.

He carried Fai onto the bed and then held Fai's balls in his hand, massaging them such that Fai moaned out in comfort. As he continued doing that, he slid in three fingers into Fai at one go, causing the latter to yelp in pleasure.

When Kurogane was done playing with Fai, he freed Fai's hands and removed the rubber band. As soon as he did so, semen shot out and stained the bed sheet. Kurogane pushed Fai down, their fingers interlocking with one another and the two engaged in a long and wet kiss with their tongues interlaced.

Kurogane rubbed Fai's nipples gently that it gave Fai tinkling sensations around his chest, causing him to let out very sexy moans in between their kiss. Fai finally broke their kiss and changed position with Kurogane.

While Fai licked Kurogane's length repeatedly, Kurogane teased him a little by licking his entrance which made Fai's hips shake a little with anticipation. Fai's tongue was so skilfull that his proud partner's length hardened in no time and Kurogane pinned him down a second time so quickly but Fai knew what was coming for him and opened up his legs so invitingly.

Kurogane immediately raised Fai's hips and thrust into Fai hard and fast, hitting his prostate each time, giving Fai ultimate pleasure.

"Kuro…gane…" Fai cried out his lover's name repeatedly as he orgasmed.

"Fai, I love the way you call out my name when I make love to you. And you look so beautiful whenever you do that… Fai, I love you so much!" Kurogane confessed.

Fai took some time to process Kurogane's words in the midst of all that pleasure and when he realized what sweet things his proud and haughty lover had said about him, he blushed profusely and smiled sheepishly.

"Kuroten, I love you sooooo much too!"

"Shit! Don't call me by that name when we are in bed! It spoils the whole mood!" Kurogane chided Fai.

"Then you just have to _punish_ me even more, _Kurogane-sama_!"

The two continued their love-making into the crack of dawn and Fai was nearly unable to stand properly, let alone walk straight Of course, he could not. At least, not when Kurogane kept getting aroused by him and it was not easy satisfying his appetite.

"Mokona, Syaoran, Sakura, good morning! Did all of you have a good sleep last night?" Fai greeted his companions and tried to smile to the others like he usually did as all of them sat down at the round table for breakfast.

Sakura and Syaoran looked at poor Fai and the always cool Kurotan, then at each other, blushing slightly as they remembered the voices they heard from the next room the previous night…


End file.
